


《承语》第七章  标记

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第七章  标记

没人告诉你我喜欢浪的么？  
————————————————  
“是...栾先生。”栾承的体温透过紧挨的皮肤传来，略高的体温让贺语不自觉的把注意力放在与栾承接触的地方，想逃开又不想，就这样难耐扭了扭腰。

栾承用膝盖顶在他大腿内侧，让没了细链束缚的腿打开到大开的角度，他一手扶在贺语腰侧往上提，另一只手在他雪白的臀肉上重重的扇了一下，饱满的臀瓣涌起一波肉浪，上面立刻浮现出一层粉红，“屁股撅高点。”  
  
贺语从嗓子里发出一声闷哼，从柔软的被子上爬起来，上身倾斜向下，头抵在交叠在一起小臂上，屁股自然而然的成为了最高点。从他的视线中只能看到栾承隐藏着爆发力的、小麦色肤色的大腿，他的心里一角被幸福感充满，满心欢喜地把屁股又往上顶了顶，把自己求欢似的奉献了出去，“栾先生…请您，使用奴隶。”

栾承在他敏感的腰侧揉了两把，引得掌心中的人儿轻颤，红润湿软的穴口被带动的收缩不止，向来被隐藏起的地方如今平整地暴露在空气中，栾承再也忍耐不住，直接用三根手指插了进去。

贺语的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，他十根手指斗紧紧地攥住身下的深色被单，在猛烈的抽气生中止住了两声溢出口的软糯呻吟。

栾承的手指被紧紧吸吮住，他弯着手指在穴中转了两圈，将穴口的一圈嫩肉弄软放松，并伸直手指狠狠地往里抽插两下，“奴隶，以后洗完澡以后都要做好润滑扩张，再有下次，我就让你这里整天打开着，听明白了么？”

“听明白了…对不起，栾先生…唔”贺语被那句“以后”又暖了一下，规规矩矩的道歉也有点违心，话还没说完，感觉到后穴中的手指离开了，从自己腿间漏下的房间暗金色的灯光又少了一块，紧接着，一根粗大滚烫的东西直接嵌入了自己身体里。紧紧贴合。

栾承从嗓子中叹出了一声舒服的长叹。他闭眼感受着下身被温热的小穴紧紧包裹着的温热和鼻间越来越浓重的海棠香气，又就着从上到下的姿势往前进了一段，“放松。”栾承嗓音低沉，染上了些急切和情欲，没给贺语反应的机会，坚定地缓慢地往里插送。不多久，栾承完全进入了贺语，贺语的身体被开发的很好，除了在一开始的时候有些阻力，他很快的适应了栾承，穴道邀请似的把整个小栾承吞了进去。  
  
贺语闭眼，后穴里侵入的巨物已经动了起来。他能清楚的从感受到巨物的形状。沟壑摩擦着两侧嫩肉，龟头破开紧致的甬道深入进身体里。

贺语的身体随着栾承大幅度的抽插前后耸动，栾承的动作急切粗暴，丝毫不顾贺语感受似的左冲右撞，贺语只能尽力放松着身后，任由那栾承的性器铁棒似的狠狠撞击嫩肉，可他越是放松，异物侵入的感觉就越明显，让人慢慢习惯，这种感觉、这个人，与自己融合。

突然，栾承的尖端蹭到了一片软肉，贺语的声调陡然拔高。栾承像是得了趣味，用了力地在那一处使劲操弄，每次只退出一点点，快速的来回抽插，只顶那一点。  
  
贺语哪受得了这个。一个初经人事的、被系统开发过性欲的omega，在第一次性事中就被挑逗到极致、只能在翻滚的欲海里挣扎，偏偏身上的人找准了这一点就开始抓住不放，像是要操死他才肯罢休一般。贺语咬着牙，可翻滚蒸腾的欲望实在太明显，那些软若无骨的呻吟从唇缝里溢出来，裹挟着四周飘散的海棠花信息素，冲进栾承的脑海里。  
  
“嘴巴张开，没人告诉你我喜欢浪的么？”栾承的性器还在已经泥软不堪的小穴里用力耕耘，温柔厚实的生殖腔任由粗壮的阴茎冲撞，面前跪伏的人发出让人心软的抽气呻吟，栾承觉得自己有些失控了。  
  
贺语的脸红了一片。叫出来，还要浪，那太羞耻了。在魏琮那里，魏琮没有刻意去板正贺语该如何回应栾承，好像故意留下一个缺口，贺语正好能契合进去。但贺语记得，魏琮曾经开玩笑似的跟他说过，以后挨艹的时候千万努力克制住，即使栾承在床上再凶猛，也少出声音--安静的伺候完了他可能还会用你第二次，要是喊的太难听，就会被扔掉了。  
  
栾承没理会他片刻的走神，大开大合地向前顶着腰，他从前确实是喜欢安静的奴隶，毕竟都是一夜情，甚至连情都算不上，满足生理需求的工具而已。可这个晚上，在这间他住惯了的客卧，栾承迫切的想听到贺语的回应。栾承想让自己身下的人在经历与自己的性事的时候也能与他一样感受到快乐。那样才能叫做“交合”。否则，那只能算强暴。  
  
而且，作为一个功能完好且强大的alpha，兴致高涨的时候，没能把身下人顶弄的连连抽泣、软着身子和后穴求饶，那不是很没有尊严？  
  
栾承没有来得及仔细听贺语的叫床是否好听了。最后几个冲刺，欲望与快乐终于一齐登上顶峰，他在贺语体内深处泄了出来。他维持着性器埋在贺语体内的姿势没有动，手臂紧搂着贺语侧躺了下去。他还在轻轻的喘着粗气，盯着贺语毛茸茸的后脑勺出神。  
  
栾承发泄了，不再在贺语体内野兽似的冲撞，但贺语仍在被他带去的欲望顶端惴惴不安地漂浮着，他半晌也没有听到栾承出声，壮着胆子轻轻叫他，“栾先生...”或许是刚才憋的太久，甫一张口，音调里全是未散尽的欲望，就像柔软的羽毛，搔动着栾承敏感的神经。  
  
栾承猛的把贺语往怀里一拉，贺语没有防备，脑袋直接撞在了栾承的胸膛上。栾承微微拱起身，或许是刚才太过美好的体验让这个冰冷的男人生出一丝温柔，他从贺语耳朵一直轻吻到散发着浓郁海棠香气的腺体，他抬头冲着贺语的耳朵，灼热的气息毫无保留地冲进贺语耳框里，“叫主人。”  
  
“主人...”贺语话音还未落，下一刻，栾承的唇重新攀上贺语白皙的脖颈，不算温柔叼住了可怜兮兮的omega的腺体，不容抵抗地把信息素注射进素。霎那间，房间里情欲的味道都被红酒和海棠的混合香气覆盖。  
  
贺语双手猛的紧紧捂住口鼻，死死地压抑住更加猛烈地往外奔涌的哭泣，两行眼泪从眼角滑了下来。  
  
\--  
  
清洗过后，贺语手足无措地跟栾承面对面站在床边，看着栾承在他脖颈上圈着的监视项圈上输入指纹，金属圈“咔”的一声张开，被面前修长的小臂取下跟手脚上的金属铐放在一起。“以后乖乖的，就都不给你带了。上来睡觉。”栾承在他头顶随意揉了一把，随手关了床灯，把人圈在怀里侧躺在床上。  
  
薄薄的窗纱外面有月色漏进来，贺语的欲望刚才已经被冲了下去，心里的欲望却久久不能平息。在奴营的时候，魏琮特别照顾他，照顾准太子似的没让他住地下室，在自己的住所里单独给他安排了一间小房间，也是这样朝南的房间，贺语在无数个夜晚里拖着疲惫的身体侧躺在床上，借着月色翻开那本珍藏的相册，然后抱着它入睡。  
  
然而现在，相册里的人抱着他，正要入睡。  
  
那个人，不久之前许诺他，以后。栾承说，只要以后乖乖的，都不会不要他。贺语双手规规矩矩的重叠在面前，他有些雀跃地缩了一下身子，蜷起双腿，似乎是想要把身后人搭在身上的手臂无形地圈在自己的地盘。  
  
“老实躺着，别乱动。你以后不会有很多睡床的机会。”栾承的手臂紧了紧，把他往怀里带了带，把他的动作牢牢地限制在很小的范围内，他似乎也是睡不着，突兀的问他，“当‘餐盘’的感觉怎么样？”  
  
贺语支支吾吾，没说出个所以然。  
  
“以后别去惹姜姚。就你笨手笨脚的，也不知道魏琮都给你学了什么。”他没好气的训斥贺语，贺语摔下餐桌膝盖撞击地面的闷响还撞在他脑海里。  
  
贺语的思维今晚被温柔温暖冲洗的一塌糊涂，他就像行走在雨里的孩子，勉强撑着平静的雨伞，可下面撑伞的手还在不同颤抖。他从那人与自己接触的皮肤上贪婪的汲取着热量。贺语不知道该怎么回应栾承的温柔，他把自己控制不住，怕翻涌的情绪太剧烈，把秘而不宣的感情冲出口。  
  
“又不知道回话。明天赏你的射精取消了。”男人的声音就萦绕在耳畔，给人一种耳畔低语的私密感，偏偏说出来的话每一句末尾的语气都沉重严肃，那么不近人情。  
  
贺语半晌才把勾起来的嘴角压下去，听着已经传来了平稳的呼吸声，他低低地呢喃，“奴隶知道了，对不起，主人。”  
  
————————————————

贺语：扩张做的草草率率，你还不给我撸，我都没有爽到，我不开心。  
栾承：后面爽就行了，第一次要什么自行车，你还不是我夫人呢！  
  
甜呀甜呀甜两天～  
这章粗长！然后休息一下嘻嘻  


  



End file.
